


Tough Love

by milkymeats



Series: Tough [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Developing Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymeats/pseuds/milkymeats
Summary: Marinette and Kagami don't know a lot about love, but they laugh and learn together.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Tough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Tough Love

If there was one thing Marinette would have never expected, it was for Kagami to approach her after school and ask her about...dating.

It's not that she didn't expect Kagami to speak to her, they've been friends for a while now despite their wonky hang-out times, but it was rather the fact that Kagami asked her about _dating._ As if Marinette knew anything about that!

No, she was still young, too caught up in building her own brand, saving Paris, and getting her school work done so she wouldn't fail. She had no time to think about dating, much less do it!

She felt bad, of course, because Kagami was also still learning how to interact in social settings, so she really did want to help, but...

"Why would _I_ know any more than you do?"

And in the midst of panic and confusion, she blurted her thoughts aloud without even realizing it.

Kagami blanched and Marinette hurried to soothe her words over. _Next_ _time_ _you_ _ **think**_ _before_ _speaking!_

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I'm just, uh.. confused, I guess..." She faltered, trailing off.

The two were quiet for a moment, Marinette chastising herself for shoving her foot in her mouth like that, and Kagami thinking over her initial question.

"I think..." Kagami started, frowning in thought minutely. "I think I just.. trust you more, to give me an answer that I can rely on. Because you've always been really headstrong and perceptive, and you don't judge people, and... I trust you."

Marinette has to reign herself in before she blurts out something embarrassing, her face beet red as she stares at her friend.

Kagami is still thinking, hand on her chin as she continues. "Though I guess I never thought about if you didn't know, which was insensitive on my half, I apologise."

At this, Marinette scrambles to speak, "A-ah! N-no, you're fine! You didn't know so I'm not mad o-or anything!"

She's still blushing, she can feel it, and her thoughts haven't settled after what Kagami said earlier, but she doesn't want a misunderstanding to cause her friend to feel like she was wrong about her question.

She grips her backpack straps and steps closer to the fencer. "I don't know a lot about dating, honestly. A-and I'm not just saying that to ignore your question or anything, I just—"

She stops to take a breath, Kagami looking worriedly at her as she clams up a little.

Marinette's never had to even think about things like this, and it's all so overwhelming and _weird_ and she doesn't know how to explain how she feels to Kagami and—

And there's a hand on her shoulder, and she's being pulled into a hug and it feels so warm and she can _breathe_ again.

Her thoughts come back like a flood, and just like that, Marinette understands why she feels this way, why she's never thought about it, why it's so weird to her.

"I'm not interested in romance."

Kagami's hands are rubbing her back and it feels nice, so she continues, a little stronger now.

"I don't... I don't like the thought of being too... romantic with someone. It's-it's weird, I don't know. It makes me flush and I just...don't like it. I'm sorry."

The fencer stiffens at her apology, and Marinette thinks she said something wrong (and she can't see it but Kagami has a look of appreciation and understanding in her eyes). But before she can apologise again, Kagami tightens her hold and sighs. Content.

"That's...that's why I was asking."

....Oh.

"I'm not interested in any of the boys my mother keeps pointing out to me, everyone at school is just _too_ _much_ and I can't handle it... But," she pauses. "...I've always been able to handle _you._ "

Kagami digs her head down into Marinette's neck, and they both blush a little, knowing that this is new, unexplored territory for them, but happy and comfortable with one another that it doesn't bother them as much.

They hold each other for a bit more, murmuring together every now and then, laughing at their shared experiences of awkwardness in regards to romance.

Kagami offers to walk home with her, Marinette giddily accepts and they walk down the sidewalk together, shoulder to shoulder.

The little hour they had to hang out turns into a sleepover when Sabine calls Kagami's mother to tell her that both of the kids had fallen asleep soon after getting in the house.

Tomoe softens immediately, and sends a driver to the bakery to deliver Kagami's clothes for tomorrow.

When they wake up the next day, they're limbs are tangled, and Marinette's head feels soft and woozy, and Kagami has a hard time stringing a simple thought together.

Without words, they embrace, saving their thoughts for later.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope!! i did asexual rep justice!!! im not too familiar with it but im learning!


End file.
